GSR a la The Rose
by Anansay
Summary: I think the title is self-explanatory, don't you? ( Remember your music box as a child?)


TITLE: GSR a la The Rose

AUTHOR: Anansay

RATING: PG

KEYWORDS: Grissom, Sara, GSR

SPOILERS: None 

SUMMARY: The relationship viewed from the song's perspective. 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. 

GRISSOM AND SARA - A LA THE ROSE

By Anansay

December 8, 2002

*Some Say Love

*It is a River

*That Drowns The tender Reed

She was drowning. She could feel it. Her emotions are overwhelming her. Her chest feels tight, her head aches, her heart throbs with unspent passion. For him. She is the tender reed, her passion the raging river. Her passion ignited by his being. She longs for relief. But it never comes. And now she is drowning. 

*Some say love

*It is a razor

*The leaves your soul to bleed

He had been burned before. He had fallen, and he had fallen hard. And he had gotten burned. Now he lives his life like a hermit, emerging only to do what needed to be done. He sequesters himself in his office with his bugs and cases. It is his haven, his sanctuary. He doesn't want to be hurt again. 

*Some say love

*It's like a hunger

*And endless aching need

Every day at work, she feels it. He is there, within her grasp and yet so far away. He is there, and yet he is not. She hasn't felt this way for such a long time. The ache within her is an ever constant in her life. It's been this way for three years, never being satiated. Growing and knawing at her insides until the ache is a physical pain. Will it ever go away?

*I say love

*It is a flower

*And you, it's only seed

She tries to tell him, but the words fail. It is hard to speak to someone who doesn't listen, who closes themselves off when connection with another threatens to destroy their tender, delicate walls around their soul. Will he ever listen? Will she ever utter the words? Will she ever hear the words?

*It is the heart afraid of breaking

*That never learns to love

He pushes her away. He pulls her in, only to push her away again. The fear keeps him from her. She can never get close enough. When she thinks he will open, he shuts down again. He closes himself off from everyone. Even her. He was hurt before, and has been scarred. He doesn't want the pain again. 

*It is the dream afraid of waking

*That never take the chance

He dreams of her at night. Her smile. Her laughter. Her touch. He aches in his wake. The pain is still there. He is afraid. What is she hurts him? He is such a gentle, shy creature. He doesn't know if he could handle being hurt again, especially by her. He prefers the safety of his dreams. His fantasies. 

*It is the one who won't be taken

*Who can not seem to give

He won't let her in. He keeps her at bay. Safety. Cases. Evidence. That is the weight of their conversations. His shield. He won't let her in. He won't give to her. The fear. 

*And the soul afraid of dying

*That never learns to live

His job is his life. He immerses himself in the facts. Bugs. Evidence. Machines. He is slowly dying inside. He doesn't remember what living is like. He wants to live, but he doesn't remember how. She is his key, but to open himself to her is to accept life. Life is scary. Life is pain. Life is also joy. 

*When the night has been too lonely

*And the road has been too long

*That you think that love is only

*For the lucky and the strong

He looks around him and sees others who are happy. Catherine and Warrick. He gazes longingly at them in private. He wishes he could feel that happiness, that elation. What is she says no? What if he hurts her? What if she hurts him? He doesn't think he could survive the pain again. But she is the only one who seems to truly understand him. He doesn't feel himself worthy of her. He is weak. He is tired. He wants to rest. To sleep. Perchance to dream. Of her. 

*Just remember in the winter

*Far beneath the bitter snow

*Lies the seed that, with the sun's love

*In the spring, becomes The Rose

He feels the cold creeping up on him. It starts with his feet, and comes up his legs. Soon he is frozen. He cannot move. He cannot breathe. He cannot see, or hear, or speak. He is so cold. She is there. But she looks at him warily. Will he push her away again? He tries to call out to her that he needs her, he wants her, he loves. But the words do not come out. He is frozen. He closes his eyes in pain, before the cold takes that away from his as well. He needs to bring her back. He needs to break through the ice and become alive again. He needs her in his life. He loves her. She turns around. She smiles. The ice begins to melt. He smiles back. His hands are free and they reach out to her. She takes hold of him. Her warmth spreads up his arms, his shoulders, down his body. Melting the snow. His heart beats. He can breathe now. He pulls her to him in a strong, desperate embrace. She is here. He is alive. 

The song is The Rose, sung by Bette Midler. 


End file.
